


Beginning

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which we are coming to the end. Stiles' chapter.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.

Stiles is six and his feet are bleeding. Stiles is six years old and he's running through the woods like he does so often in his dreams only this time he's awake. Stiles is awake and his feet are bleeding and there is a glow of light peaking through the trees and the sound of distant screams echoing in his ears.

Stiles is six years old and his hands are burning, burning and his feet are bleeding and his soulmate, his other half is Dying.

Stiles is six years old and he isn't ready for his soulmate to leave him.

Stiles is six years old and he feels something inside of him twist, shatter, and Break. 

Stiles is six, his feet are bleeding, his hands are burned and his soulmate is Dying.

Stiles is six when he reaches, looks Death in the eye and tells him 'No'. Stiles is six years old when his soulmate's wounds begin to stitch themselves together, hiding the bones within with blood and flesh.

Stiles is six years old when he watches the ambulance take his other half far from him, none of them sure if there is anything to be done for him.

But Stiles knows, he knows that Death will not take what is his without his leave, Stiles knows that his heart will remain beating in the rhythm as his own.

Stiles is six years old, his feet are bleeding, his hands are burned and he knows that he has woken something inside of himself that should have remained asleep.

Stiles is six years old, but he feels so much older, the wind whispering it's ancient secrets in his ear, the river babbling it's memories to him, the earth humming beneath his bare feet and the fire cackling as it's anger burns the Hale house to the ground.

And Stiles knows he's different now, otherworldly almost, sees it in the flinches when he stares too long, too silently at Talia Hale, sees the way the children only look at him when he welcomes it.

He knows it when the Nemeton calls him to it, when it offers to teach him after he feeds the Monster to it, he knows it when Lydia asks him questions that he shouldn't be able to answer, when he says something just ever so slightly, Off.

She covers for him more than she realizes and it is this that makes him take her to the Nemeton, that allows her to become his sister, his Twin of Fruit.

They are one and separate, she does not reach for him as he reaches for her, she can get by on her own, she knows this, she knows that she no longer has to.

With Lydia comes Jackson, lost and scared, but he grows into himself, trips to the beach with his own mate making him settle while Stiles listens to the roar of the Ocean telling him about what lies waiting in it's depths and falls asleep to the crashing of the waves against the sands, Peter's hand resting on his head, the loud joy of his family and the feel of the Ocean pressing a bit of it's Life against Peter's skin.

Stiles is eight when he leaves Beacon Hills the first time. He must go, something is calling him away and he can't ignore it, no matter how he tries.

He enlists Deucalion to take him, the Wolf should check in on his Pack anyway and they are near enough to where Stiles needs to go.

He leaves Lydia in charge of Peter, he will never trust Talia to take care of his Mate, not after what she had done to him before the Fire happened. 

And as much as he hates to leave his Mate behind, Stiles must.

He keeps his hand pressed against his chest the entire drive down, knowing that Peter's beats the same rhythm, knowing that they are always connected by the beat that plays only for them.

He leaves Deucalion to speak with his Pack, to explain about Chris and the children he has been helping to care for, perhaps Deucalion will even tell them he suspects that they are Mates but that is not Stiles' concern.

Stiles leaves the Pack house, the city limits and he listens, let's the earth guide him to what has called him.

He feels his heart twist at the sight of a still bleeding Nemeton, this one cut down recently.

He cannot save it, not like he saved his own, he knows that and so does this Ancient Tree.

Instead he lays himself over the bleeding stump and opens himself up to it.

He feels the knowledge rush through him, looking and finding places to settle and when it is done Stiles feels the stump beneath him crumble into ash.

He sits there for a while, sorting through the knowledge, until he finds what he needs.

Stiles takes a handful of the Nemeton ash, and lets his tears wet it, squeezing his hand as tight as he can until the ash in his hand is a ball.

He pours his own blood over the ball and waits as it dries before cracking it open to reveal a seed.

Stiles is eight years old when he first creates and plants the seed of a Nemeton and as he watches the seed sprout he knows that things are shifting, changing.

Stiles is eight and he knows this is only the first seed he will plant.

Stiles it twelve the first time Peter kisses him, a gentle and platonic kiss that's born of familiarity and love. It's the kind of kiss his parents once shared, the kind that Deucalion and Chris share absently as they pass one another in the house on their way to other places.

It's an old married couple's kiss and Stiles loves it. They've been married for years but Peter doesn't know that.

They don't do anything more, Stiles is not yet ready for that and, for all that Peter no longer needs his wheelchair, neither is Peter. They've discussed it, discussed the fact that Stiles will soon be entering puberty along with his friends and siblings but they have decided to wait until Stiles is at least eighteen if he is ready then, if they are ready then.

But kisses between the become as common as the hand holding was after the first time Peter reached for Stiles' hand at the dinner table, just soft presses of their lips together, absent little things that they eventually hardly noticed giving or receiving except in their absence.

Stiles is sixteen when Lydia decided she's ready for college and demands he come with her.

They go, of course, Derek as their keeper, not that anyone thinks they need one, but Talia wanted an adult to go with them and Chris couldn't leave the rest of the children still in highschool, and that wasn't counting the pups he and Deucalion had adopted once they learned that they were actual Soulmates when Chris nearly died protection one of those little ones from a fellow, now former, Hunter that thought them easy targets.

So Stiles volunteered Derek, who had been working on a History and Teaching Doctorate, which could be done where they were going.

The four years that followed were both exciting and difficult, Stiles and Peter hadn't spent so long apart since the Fire, a couple of weeks here and there when Stiles was called away, when he had to plant new Nemetons, but Peter told him it was good for him.

And it was, Stiles discovered subjects he had never known existed, discovered Magics that were older than Beacon Hills and he learned, he learned and created and he made allies and began to realize that he could make things happen.

Lydia looked at him after she finished her bar exam, she gave him a smile that he couldn't help but match as their eyes began to glow.

Stiles was twenty when he and Lydia began to Plan.

\--

A/n: so I was going to have this series be an even 30 stories but Stiles demanded he get written next, so..., I guess we're at the end now, just Peter left.

Sorry Stiles' is more of a Time skip chapter but it's how he wanted it.

Peter's will probably (hopefully) pick up at the end of this one so when Stiles is twenty.

And yes Stiles had a birthday somewhere between the Fire and all the other stories and never told anyone, not even Peter.


End file.
